Estúpidas Hormonas
by Himawari Blue
Summary: Una apuesta, un baile, las Kankers, los Edds, las estúpidas hormonas de Doble D y las sonrisas cómplices de Marie. La noche está a centímetros de transformarse en desastre. {Lemmon}


**Bueeno**, la verdad es que casi **NO** hay ningún fic de _Ed, Edd n Eddy_ en español, y los **POCOS** que hay son **TODOS yaoi/slash** o en su mayoría **Keedd** (gosh, **mi infancia se esfuma**, tíos, aunque luego de un par de imágenes en tumblr me empecé a convencer de que juntos se ven de maravilla.), he decidido aportar mi granito de arena con algo hetero, no tengo nada con los homo, pero es mi infancia y debo defender mis ships(?) además que hago uso de mi **doctorado imaginario** en traumar gente.

**Alerrrrta**: historia con contenido sexual (**serrrso, serrrso mucho serso**(?)), no la leas si no quieres encontrarte con algo así. Este cartoon **no me pertenece** ni en lo más mínimo, tan sólo** he escrito locuras con personajes prestados.** Y por último; casi no hay fics de este cartoon, por lo que construí esto **a base de lo que recuerdo** de la personalidad de cada personaje, por lo que es **MUY** probable que haya **OoC en demasía**, además de una que otra falta de ortografía y error en redacción, me disculpo por anticipado.

So, si gustan, **iniciemos la lectura.**

* * *

**Estúpidas hormonas.**

**.**

Arregló el moño de su corbata como pudo, sin quedar conforme con el resultado.

Bufó exasperado. ¿Y ahora debía salir para exponerse al ridículo?

Eddy le palmeó la espalda y le anunció que iba a salir.

Estúpida escuela, estúpidos bailes escolares.

Estúpidas apuestas que perdía contra Ed y Eddy, y que tenían como consecuencia que debía invitar a Marie Kanker a ese maldito baile escolar.

Y la chica estaba esperándolo en el pasillo, con ese estúpido y hermoso vestido azul marino que le llegaba hasta la rodilla y que traía a Doble D vuelto loco.

Por que sí, el problema no era que hubiese tenido que invitar a una de las Kankers al baile, ya que las chicas ya no demostraban ese deseo imperioso de estar con los Edds, a menos que quisieran molestarlos un poco. En general las hermanas ya no los tomaban en cuenta. Cosa que estaba estresando de sobremanera a los Edds (puede que a Eddy y a Doble D más que a Ed, que realmente no se enteraba de nada todavía), por lo que el que perdía la dichosa apuesta que habían hecho debía invitar a alguna para llamar su atención.

Y Edd había perdido.

El problema era que Marie Kanker se veía increíblemente bien esa noche, con su cabello levemente más largo, un tanto desarreglado, ese maldito vestido azul, con algo de escote, y esos brillantes labios rojos. Si la chica estaba tratando de conquistarlo por última vez le estaba saliendo de maravilla.

El estúpido saco le quedaba grande, la estúpida corbata no se veía bien y sus malditos nervios no lo dejaban hablar como una persona con cerebro.

Edd siempre había sabido que Marie era la más atractiva de las tres, o al menos así era su punto de vista, pero la chica siempre había conseguido intimidarlo hasta el punto de escuchar su voz y huir, pero ahora que realmente no le prestaba más atención de la necesaria, se veía truculentamente atractiva.

Tanto en esa situación como en las pocas clases a las que asistía (ya que aún se las saltaba, pero asistía a algunas sin sus hermanas), en las que Edd estaba seguro que la chica se sentaba de tal manera que Doble D estaba en un ángulo perfecto para verla comer chicle y desatender las clases. Si no estaba escuchando al maestro, ¿Para que iba más que para tentar a Doble D?

O puede que simplemente sus hormonas le estuvieran jugando una mala pasada.

Salió del baño de hombres con las piernas temblando de manera discreta, la chica estaba apoyada contra la pared, con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho mientras miraba con poco interés a la pista de baile.

—¿Listo? —sopló el mechón de cabello que caía sobre uno de sus ojos y Doble D tuvo que contener la urgencia de saltarle encima.

¿Qué carajo le ocurría? Nunca se había sentido así con ninguna chica con la que había salido. Ni siquiera cuando tenía a Nazz cerca. Y Marie simplemente lo ignoraba y lo dejaba colgado.

—S-sí —se sintió imbécil por titubear, la chica no le prestó atención.

El apetitoso perfume de Marie llegó a las fosas nasales de Edd, sus piernas lo traicionaron al caminar y por poco cae.

¿Cuanto tiempo más le iba a costar aceptar que la chica le atraía de manera irremediable? ¿Que los papeles se habían invertido y ahora él era el enamorado?

Cuando la música empezó, ella se giró hacia él, sin mirarlo directamente hacia los ojos. Su mano quedó en su hombro, la de Doble D en su cintura, y las dos manos que sobraban se unieron de una manera en la que nunca habían esperado.

Bailaron, mientras ella no miraba ningún punto en particular. Doble D no podía dejar de mirar sus rojizos labios, sus larguísimas pestañas y ese condenado escote que lo traía loco. Y eso si olvidaban las largas piernas que aterrizaban con firmeza en el suelo.

¡Maldición! Él, Edd, nunca había tenido esa clase de pensamientos en su vida. Y su cuerpo nunca había presentado esas _reacciones_ tan rápido, mucho menos en un lugar tan público como lo era el salón de la escuela.

¿Por qué ya no lo besaba con necesidad? Por primera vez en su vida ansió tener esos labios sobre los suyos de nuevo.

Pero Marie ya lo tenía superado.

La canción cambió a una más empalagosa, las parejas siguieron el ritmo y acortaron las distancias entre sus cuerpos, Edd y Marie no fueron la excepción.

Sus manos se pusieron pegajosas por el sudor. Sentía los perfectamente formados senos de Marie en su pecho. Apretándose.

Y el maldito perfume...

¿Qué rayos estaría pensando esa mujer en esos momentos?

Doble D se mordió los labios para no besarla ahí mismo.

Pero su intento por contenerse no funcionó. Y utilizando la misma práctica que había ganado gracias a ella, la besó en los labios cuando sus rostros quedaron lo suficientemente cerca. Doble D sabía que no debía, pero la necesidad le ganó.

La chica se quedó estática en su lugar, tomó a Edd por los hombros y correspondió el beso.

Oh por dios, le estaba correspondiendo. Aún cuando ya no le hacía caso.

La afirmó de la cintura con ambas manos, y para cuando volvió a tener conciencia de su cuerpo, se dio cuenta que había tenido una erección.

Oh, mierda.

Y no solo él se había dado cuenta, Marie lo miraba con los ojos bien abiertos, con una mezcla de curiosidad y lujuria que él bien conocía.

Rojo de vergüenza, y sin ya poder pensar con la _cabeza_, la tomó de la muñeca y la jaló, llegó donde Eddy, prácticamente le arrancó las llaves del auto y desapareció. No sin antes advertirle con la mirada que si interrumpía acabaría muerto.

Estúpidas hormonas.

Sin ver nada por la falta de luna en la noche, la acorraló contra la puerta del auto de Eddy, y la besó fugazmente, apretándose contra ella.

Marie realmente no entendía nada. Pero el sólo hecho de que Edd llevara el control despertaba sentimientos en ella que creía enterrados y olvidados.

Y ahí recordó que en situaciones extremas la personalidad calmada de Edd se iba a la mierda.

Un suspiro escapó de sus labios cuando sintió su erección contra su pierna desnuda.

A ciegas abrió la puerta del auto y deslizó a Marie en los asientos de atrás. Se acomodó sobre ella y sus besos se deslizaron por su cuello. Los suspiros de Marie lo incitaban a seguir, mientras sentía que su entrepierna iba a explotar.

Y entonces un momento de lucidez lo inundó. Dejó el pálido cuello de Marie y se dio cuenta que estaba a punto de hacerle el amor a una chica, y no tenía idea de si esta le correspondía o si siquiera quería. Tampoco quería detenerse, siendo sincero.

Edd se alejó un poco y miró a Marie confundido.

—Oye, yo... —no supo como preguntarle si realmente quería _eso_ con él—. S-solo...

Sintió como las piernas femeninas de la chica lo envolvían y apegaban su entrepierna a el de ella. Abrió mucho los ojos y le fue inevitable no mover las caderas contra ella. Trató de contenerse y se mordió el labio.

—Sí quiero —su voz sonó más sensual y femenina de costumbre.

La lucidez de Doble D se fue al carajo.

No supo como logró sacarle el vestido ni como logro sacarse la ropa a si mismo, de un momento a otro solo les quedaba las ropa interior.

Estúpidos boxers que dejaban en claro lo excitado que estaba.

Sin saber de donde sacó la idea o la valentía, deslizó los breteles de Marie con los dientes. El rostro de la Kanker se tiñó de rojo, sintiéndose levemente intimidad por la actitud del chico.

Le sacó los sostenes como pudo. Sus pechos cabían perfectamente en sus manos. De ahí en adelante su experiencia era cero. Nula.

Masajeó dudoso, pero al ver como Marie gemía dulcemente se animó a seguir con las caricias.

—D-doble Deeee~ —hace _milenios_ que Marie no lo llamaba así (principalmente porque ya no le hablaba), se estremeció al ver como su nombre salía de sus labios en medio de un gemido—. Rápido...

Comprendiendo a qué se refería, tanteó su billetera en los bolsillos del saco (donde usualmente Edd le dejaba condones por si tenía 'suerte' alguna noche), cuando tuvo a mano el pequeño sobre plateado, tomó los bordes de las bragas de Marie (que Doble D podía jurar que eran negras), y los deslizó, hasta que pudo sacarlas.

Mientras trataba de bajarse los boxers uno de sus dedos se deslizó hasta el entrepierna de la chica.

—¿Soy... soy el primero? —le susurró entre temeroso y sensual al oído.

Marie, que estaba impaciente retorciéndose debajo suyo asintió.

Sin dudarlo, la estimulo abajo, cosa que, como Eddy le había dicho y como él mismo había leído, no le doliera tanto en el momento del acto.

Cuando sus instintos le dijeron que estaba lo suficientemente húmeda y el condenado bóxer al fin se había salido, se puso trabajosamente el preservativo.

Marie, con toda la sinceridad del mundo dudaba que eso entrara en su cuerpo. No es que ella fuera precisamente pequeña, pero ¡carajo! Era cosa de verlo.

Se acomodó entre las piernas de la peliazul, y dejándose llevar empujó hasta estar completamente dentro de ella.

Maldición. Nunca había sentido algo tan delicioso.

Eso pensaba hasta que escuchó el doloroso quejido de su compañera.

—¿Estas... bien? —Marie, que apretaba fuertemente sus ojos, negó—. ¿Quieres que salga?

La chica nuevamente negó con la cabeza.

—T-tan sólo espera... —Edd, sin saber qué más podía hacer (más que aguantarse las ganas de embestirla), la tomó de la mano para que supiera que él seguía allí.

Lentamente sintió como el cuerpo de Marie se iba destensando bajo suyo. Edd sin poder aguantar más movió con delicadeza la cadera. Se mordió el labio para no ir más rápido o entrar más profundo en ella.

—¿C-cómo se siente? —continuó con el vaivén lentamente, esperando alguna señal de su parte.

Un gemido escapó de sus rojizos labios.

—Bien... Hazlo más...

Y ahí Edd mandó a su querido auto-control a la mierda.

La tomó de la cintura mientras embestía, aún manteniendo un ritmo moderado, sintió como el interior de Marie lo apretaba y prácticamente se lo tragaba.

Las piernas de la chica se enroscaron entorno a su cintura. Dándole a entender que podía hacer lo que quisiera.

Se apretó con fuerza contra ella, jadeando sobre su cuerpo, mientras sus pechos bailaban hipnóticamente. Bajó el rostro y besó sus pezones sólo para ver como reaccionaba Marie, la cual gimió con más ahínco.

La embistió con esfuerzo, sus manos rápidamente fueron a parar a ambos lados de la cabeza de la Kanker, mientras que la chica sólo podía arañar la espalda de su amor de infancia pidiéndole más placer.

—D-doble D... —le susurró Marie al oído—. V-voy a acabar...

Edd se dio cuenta que él mismo tampoco aguantaba más.

Alzó la cintura de la peliazul para penetrarla mejor. Sin previo aviso las paredes internas de la chica se cerraron entorno a su miembro. Doble D acabó también.

Con una mezcla de vergüenza, cansancio y satisfacción se recostó con delicadeza sobre la chica, que lo estrechó entre sus brazos. Se relajó al sentir como le acariciaba la espalda.

Escondió el rostro en el hueco entre el cuello y hombro de Marie, ignorante de qué debía decirle.

Para él, era claro que debía pedir disculpas. ¡Había huido de ella toda su infancia, posterior adolescencia y roto su corazón más veces de las que pudiera contar! Y en pleno baile escolar de su último año antes de entrar a la universidad, la había tomado del brazo y sin preguntarle nada se la había llevado al destartalado auto de Eddy, y habían hecho el amor en el asiento trasero sin cuestionarse nada. Edd quiso golpearse sin pensarlo dos veces. ¿Qué clase de monstruo roba-virginidades era?

Con las manos apoyadas a cada costado de su cabeza se levantó unos centímetros, sólo para encarar a Marie y a esos brillantes ojos (aún cuando le veía uno y medio, el que siempre mostraba y un poco de su otro ojo, gracias a que estaba acostada boca arriba). La chica lo miró con disgusto, anticipando la conversación.

—Oye, Marie... —su vista bajó un poco, ver los pechos desnudos de Marie junto a su respiración aún agitada no ayudó en los más mínimo. Hizo su mayor esfuerzo por concentrarse—. Yo... —hizo una mueca—. ¿Por qué has permitido que hiciera esto?

Doble D se estremeció al notar que seguía dentro de ella. Con delicadeza salió de su interior. La chica se removió incómoda.

—¿No era lo que querías? —frunció el ceño—. Eso querías y te lo di.

Con una mano tanteó su sostén en el suelo de la furgoneta de Eddy, se lo puso rápidamente, luego se sentó a un lado del carro mientras se acomodaba trabajosamente las bragas. Edd hizo lo mismo con sus boxers.

—Ey, no me haz contestado —apretó los labios, mientras trataba de lidiar con la _antigua_ Marie una vez más—. ¿No que yo ya no te interesaba? Creí que ya no te gustaba. Incluso creí que me rechazarías al invitarte. Pero no has hecho más que dejarme hacer lo que quiera. ¿A qué juego estás jugando, Kanker?  
Marie se hecho hacia adelante, retando a Edd con la mirada.

—Toda tu adolescencia hice lo que quise contigo. Supuse que podía dejarte ser por una vez.

Era lo menos convincente que Edd había escuchado en su vida.

—Era tú primera vez y la mía. Nuestra. ¿No que a las tías esas cosas les importan?

—Son niñerías. La iba a perder de todas maneras.

—Vale, entonces te daba lo mismo si era yo o Jimmy —Edd bufó molesto.

Doble D se recostó contra la puerta, con las piernas recogidas sobre el pecho. Marie adoptó la misma posición. ¿Qué le pasaba a esa chica?

—Lamento no haberte dado la atención suficiente hace algunos años —era el último recurso de Doble D: ser directo. Desde un principio que había querido disculparse, pero, ¿cómo abordar un tema tan delicado como ese así sin más?—. Te la merecías. Siempre te la mereciste. Pero me aterraba la idea de que si te prestaba más atención los abusos se intensificarían también.

Marie se mordió la lengua. Tenía que aceptar que en plena adolescencia ella era un dolor de cabeza para cualquiera.

—Siempre te consideré una chica linda. Además de ser terriblemente inteligente sin importar cuantas clases te saltaras. Sin importar que prácticamente ni los nombres de nuestros profesores conocías. En cierto sentido te admiraba. Podías tener tanta personalidad y saber tanto al mismo tiempo, algo que no congeniaba muy bien en mi cuerpo en ese tiempo.

—Parecías el único chico capaz de contenerme. Tan tímido y cálido a la vez. Siempre creí que me odiabas. Que llevabas todos estos años odiándote por lo que te había hecho. Por prácticamente todas las torturas a las que te había sometido. Y los besos forzados.

—¿Odiarte? —en los últimos dos años, la personalidad de Edd se había fortalecido. Sumándole a eso que Marie Kanker prácticamente ya no le hablaba (exceptuando la presente situación), la cosa menos común que podría ocurrir era ver a Edd tartamudeando—. Yo... yo nunca te odié. Tan sólo eras demasiado empalagosa como para que supiera manejarlo... Pero luego, cuando simplemente dejaste de tomarme en cuenta y desaparecí para ti... Carajo, que te volviste atractiva. Todo lo que no pude admirar cuando huía de ti resaltaba como diamantes. Tu cabello, tus ojos, tus labios —se sonrojó de sobremanera con su propio comentario.

Pero toda su vergüenza desapareció cuando Marie soltó una sonora carcajada.

—¿Te das cuenta de lo cruel que suena eso? Toda una vida siguiéndote, queriendo solamente que me miraras, ¿y cuando me rindo empiezo a gustarte? ¿Es en serio?

Edd se encogió en su lugar, completamente avergonzado al darse cuenta que estaba en lo cierto. ¡Pero tampoco era su culpa! Era culpa de sus estúpidos sentimientos, que se decidían en el peor momento y sin siquiera preguntarle

Doble D no supo en qué estúpido momento Marie terminó de ponerse toda su ropa, abrió la puerta y salió del carro como si nada. Abrió tanto los ojos debido a la sorpresa que estos casi se salen de sus cuencas. Se puso lo que le faltaba como pudo, tomó las llaves y la siguió.

—¡Marie! —corrió, aún con su no tan buen estado físico, hasta que llegó a su lado, la chica le pegó en un hombro para que se alejara—. Hey, no te vayas.

Se detuvo para recuperar aliento y la afirmó de la muñeca para que no escapara.

—¿Qué? ¿Me vas a decir que ahora quieres una segunda ronda?

Jadeante, Edd le pegó un apretón en la muñeca.

—Claro que no. Quiero que te quedes quieta y me escuches.

La peliazul alzó una ceja.

—¿Quieres que escuche de nuevo tu discurso de 'perdoname ahora te amo'? No jodas.

Se soltó de su agarre y retomó su camino, como si realmente no hubieran hecho el amor hace media hora. Y como si Edd no se le hubiera declarado hace veinte minutos. Cuando estaba a metros de atravesar la puerta para entrar al baile de nuevo y perderse en la multitud, Edd la tomó de las muñecas y la acorraló contra una de las paredes.

—Marie Kanker me vas a escuchar, y lo vas a hacer aunque no te guste —la chica sintió como se le escapaba el aire, Edd aflojó el agarre—. Lamento mucho lo que te hice en el pasado. No tengo como remediar algo de ese calibre, lo sé. Pero quiero que de igual manera sepas que lo siento —tomo aire para continuar—. M-me gustas, ¿si? Eres l-linda e inteligente —ahí aparecía el Edd de siempre, de nuevo—. Es sólo que yo soy demasiado... imbécil, al no darme cuenta antes. Estás en todo tu derecho de mandarme a la mierda aquí y ahora, pero al menos quiero que sepas que te lo digo en serio y—

Y entonces Marie lo besó.

Fue un beso cálido, que lo dejó sin aliento, como los de su infancia, sólo que este lo dejó con ganas de más. Preguntándose porqué los labios de Marie se alejaban, por lo que él mismo los perseguía para seguir besándolos.

—¿Prometes que ya no me harás daño ni serás _tan idiota_? —sonrió altanera por su insulto.

—Vale, lo prometo —bufó fingiendo enfado.

Ella sonrió, mientras le pasaba los brazos por el cuello.

—Te quiero, Marie.

—Y yo a ti, Edd. Siempre.

**FIN.**

* * *

Well, no planeo escribir sólo esto, tengo como mil proyectos más en mente, así que serán como proyectos voladores cayendo del cielo (sí, **temed mortales**, traigo más de esto).

Gracias por leer, cualquier favorito o review son muy bien aceptados y agradecidos :3

**Blue—.**

**PD: **estoy consiguiendo autorización de diferentes autores para traducir sus obras y publicarlas al español, para hacer más variado el material de por acá xD


End file.
